El jodedor de DxD
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Este es un fic algo fuerte, tiene bastante contenido soez, no es apto para sensibles, tiene contenigo no apto para menores de 18 años, no apto para todos aquellos que se sientan sensibles o indignados fácilmente ya que tiene frases o palabras que podrían herir la sensibilidad del usuario. Sí eres de México, será fácil entender el lenguaje empleado en este Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 jodiendo en la infancia

**Qué onda qleros, aquí les traigo un pinche fanfic bien perrón y a quien no le guste, que se vaya alv, este fic será con el clásico y típico título "cómo jodería si Yo reencarnara en High School DxD" es el título de mi fic, y aquien no le guste que me chupe un huevo XDXDXD no, ya en serio, espero les guste, porque a mí sí me va a gustar :D sin más ahí les va.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 1 jodiendo en la infancia**

 **Realidad mi mundo aburrido y 3D**

Érase una vez un chico popular y guapo, súper social, caballeroso y muy generoso, este chico le agradaba a todo el mundo. Siempre por donde caminaba todos lo saludaban, y él a todos ellos.

Tenía una vida estupenda y maravillosa, hijo de una casa humilde y alegre. Siempre fue bendecido con la gracia de la felicidad, a lo cual todos los que lo rodeaban eran de igual manera felices, era contagioso.

Nunca tuvo grandes necesidades, solo tenía las típicas necesidades de cualquier niño feliz, ver televisión, comer, defecar, hacer el vago cuando quisiera hacer el vago, salir a su escuela para divertirse con sus amigos, no estudiar, follar con amigas, follar con su novia, follar con sus profesoras, ir a embriagarse con quien lo invitara o incitara a hacerlo; ustedes saben toda diversión que un niño sano haría; en fin siempre era feliz, sacaba buenas notas en la escuela, tenía una gran salud, un cuerpo muy atlético con medidas proporcionadas, un rostro no exageradamente atractivo, pero sí apuesto; ya saben, era el típico chico feliz que podría encontrarse en cualquier lado de su alegre Ciudad de México, donde todos cumplen sus sueños y viven en armonía.

Pero este chico tenía un secreto, su vida en realidad era divina, tanto que Dios lo envidiaba, o sí, el muy malnacido era más feliz que Dios, algo imperdonable para él. Por lo que optó por cambiar su realidad haciendo que todo fuera solo un sueño. Un jodido sueño del que este joven despertó llorando. Llorando por volver a despertar en su puta y fea vida, siendo pobre, siendo normal, siendo cohibido e introvertido, siendo ignorado por todos y el ignorando a todos, con ropa vieja y de tiendas baratas, siendo virgen y sin novia, un estudiante que ha perdido varios años de su vida repitiendo años de escuela solo por repetirlos porque es un flojo inmundo y miserable. Oh sí, su vida escolar era de igual manera, todos lo ignoraban y el a todos ellos, pasaba desapercibido como un fantasma.

Siempre al llegar a su casa, sin parar ni un momento por alguna parte de su horrible, corrupta y delictiva ciudad por miedo a morir en un asalto, llegaba a ver animé y masturbarse viendo pornografía de todo tipo, hasta saciar su lujuria, solo para el momento a que su madre lo llamara para comer, terminando de comer siempre volvía a su cuarto para volver a ver animé y masturbarse, solo para terminar y llorar hasta dormir; esa es la vida que ha llevado desde que tiene conciencia.

Pero todo cambió un día a sus 21 años de edad, edad en la cual empezó a maldecir su vida, maldecir a Dios y maldecir al mundo.

\- Ohh maldita sea, puto mundo, espero que ya me muera y poder salir de esta puta vida horrible.

Decía con un tono de cansancio y desesperación.

\- Puta mierda, todo empezó debido a que me empecé a poner celoso de Issei, puto bastardo suertudo.

Decía con rabia y celos.

 **Cielo**

\- Caramba, tenía celos de ese chico, pero creo que me excedí, pobre chico, es tan miserable, si tan solo no lo hubiera mandado al mundo donde todo es horrible y pútrido como el infierno.

Decía un hombre con barba blanca luminoso y de vestiduras blancas.

\- Tengo una idea – exclamó pensando en algo para redimir su error injustificado - lamento haberte hecho eso chico.

 **De regreso al infierno en la Tierra**

\- Con un demonio, ¿cómo ese bastardo puede tener a tantas chicas tan hermosas deseando embarazarse de él? – Espetó con rabia y celos – ¿por qué este mundo no es así?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque un tipo prieto y con muchas cicatrices entró a su cuarto repentinamente.

\- ¿Qué chingados? – preguntó espantado.

\- ¡Ya valiste madres hijo de tu puta madre, me vale verga lo que hayas hecho, pero ya me pagaron, así que, ya te cargó la chingada hijo de tu puta madre! - gritó apuntando una pistola hacia el chico, no pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando el sujeto disparó tres veces en contra del chico.

\- ¡No, espera, por favor no me mates, no quiero morir! – rogó llorando por su vida; demasiado tarde, 3 punzadas se sintieron en su torso, comenzando a brotar sangre desde ellas.

\- ¡Cállate hijo de la chingada, o te meto otro balazo cabrón! - dijo amenazadoramente, cosa innecesaria debido a la condición del chico – mira, hijo de la fregada, da de gracias que no había nadie en la casa aparte de ti, no me gusta matar sin cobrar, así que da de gracias a Dios que fue bien – dijo comenzando a retirarse de la casa del chico.

\- Maldición, pendejo – decía con mucho esfuerzo, tomando su celular y marcando el número de emergencias – ayuda, me acaban de disparar – dijo con el aire que podía exhalar, diciendo rápidamente su dirección y soltando el celular - _puta mierda, no puedo creer que así de mierda fue mi vida, miserable, aburrida, sin nadie que me amara como pareja, con muy pocos amigos_ – pensaba comenzando a ver toda su vida en su mente, sangrando por su boca – _hmm, que irónico, jamás pensé necesitar de un servicio de emergencias, y como esperaba de México, jajajaja nunca funciona ni un carajo, pinches inútiles_ – pensaba tratando de dar algo de risa a los últimos momentos de su vida – _pero de lo que más me arrepiento… es de nunca haber tenido novia…_ \- pensaba comenzando a cerrar sus ojos y poniendo una sonrisa y una cara de enojo muy disgustada y decepcionada a la vez – _en verdad deseaba coger…_

 **Cielo**

\- Creo que volví a excederme, pude haberlo hecho de otra manera – expresó al ver todo lo ocurrido con el chico al que le provocó su muerte – bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí –

\- ¿Qué diablos? Jajaja que mamada, ¿en serio existe el cielo? – expresó al verse desnudo y rodeado de mucha neblina - ¿tú eres San Pedro? – Preguntó al ser divino que tenía frente a él – o talvez ¿es otra religión? Como sea, muévete, mándame al infierno de una buena vez, sé que no he sido bueno en toda mi vida, y siempre he negado de Dios, así que córrele, ya he tenido bastante como para no saber que el infierno será peor que mi vida anterior, como sea que puede empeorar, es peor, pero no por mucho, en algún momento me acostumbraré y volverá a ser aburrido – expresó con cansancio – ¿qué esperas?

\- Te equivocas, yo soy Dios, Pedro está atendiendo a los muertos, tú eres un caso especial que yo mismo traje – dijo con una voz profunda y extrañamente reconfortante – verás, antes tu vida era todo lo opuesto a la vida que tú recuerdas, pero yo te la cambié por ciertas razones – dijo calmadamente.

\- Hijo de la…

\- Así que te quité la vida, para recompensarte por lo que hice – dijo cerrando la boca del chico antes de que volviera a mancillar el cielo con su boca – así que cumpliré tu deseo.

\- ¿Me concederás un deseo? ¡Yo no he pedido nada! – reclamó tratando de pedir por sí mismo su deseo.

\- Soy Dios, sé que me pedirás, solo estoy adelantando las cosas – sostuvo apuntando al chico con su dedo.

\- Viejo de… - dijo pausando su pensamiento - ¡Oye, si eres todo poderoso, podrías crear una cucaracha indestructible, verdad! Pero si es indestructible, ¡tú no la podrías destruir! ¿Verdad? ¡Entonces no eres todo poderoso! – dijo burlonamente.

\- No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara – respondió ante la acusación del chico.

\- Jah, sí claro, eso dices porque sabes que tengo razón – expresó mientras desaparecía del cielo en un destello de luz, que reventó cual burbuja.

 **Universo chido 2D aunque 3D para ellos, real y ficción a la vez, Universo DxD  
**

Nos encontramos en una sala de un hospital, con varios médicos atendiendo el parto de una señora.

\- Ya casi, señora, puje – indicó el doctor a cargo del parto.

\- NNNNNNNGG – pujó la señora que estaba dando a luz a su bebé.

\- Ya salió señora – afirmó sacando por completo al recién nacido, cortando el cordón umbilical de la criatura y limpiándolo un poco de la sangre y desperdicios de placenta que lo cubrían.

\- _¿Qué me ves pendejo?_ – pensaba sin poder gesticular nada, notando que el médico que tenía enfrente lo veía directamente.

\- es un varón, fuerte, sano y muy lindo señora – expresó con una sonrisa mientras seguía observando al bebé.

\- _Ah ya veo, pinche puto, te gusta la verga ¡verdad puto asqueroso!_ – Pensaba mientras observaba al doctor – _ya suéltame o te rompo tu madre_ – pensaba viendo que el doctor lo entregó a los brazos de una mujer – _¿qué con esta señora?_

\- Mi bebé, mi hermoso bebé – pronunció tomando al niño entre sus brazos – ya estás en mis brazos, no dejaré que nada te pase nunca me niño hermoso – pronunció en un idioma, que el niño inconscientemente había entendido hasta que pronunció esa frase.

\- _Verga, eso no lo entendí, espera, ¿no estaban hablando en español?_ – Se preguntaba mientras trataba de recordar lo antes dicho por las personas – _creo que es japonés, supongo que el animé me sirvió un poco para entender lo anterior, pero ya no entendí lo siguiente…_

\- Bien, señora, ahora llevaremos a su bebé al cunero, después cuando sea apropiado y usted esté recuperada, podrá llevarse a su bebé –

\- Gracias doctor – agradeció, entregando su bebé y relajándose para descansar y dormir lo necesario.

\- _Me re patean las bolas, con una fregada, ahora tengo que aprender el japonés para mi nueva vida_ – pensó echando maldiciones a su suerte – _bueno, si Dios cumplió el deseo que creo que quería, me divertiré después de esto_ – pensó relajándose, empezando a dormir.

 **Cinco meses después alguna ciudad de Japón**

\- Eso, bebe, bebe toda la que quieras mi lindo bebé – decía contenta mientras amamantaba a su bebé – jeje ¡te gustan mucho los pechos de mami, verdad!

\- _jajaja claro que sí, adoro chupar tus tetas, en mi vida anterior nunca chupé unas, por lo que chupar los de una MILF es de lo mejor_ – pensaba mientras chupaba, lambisqueaba y mamaba los pechos y pezones de la mujer - _jajaja casi me siento culpable, pero tú no eres mi madre, mi madre se quedó con mi otra vida_ – pensó mientras lambisqueaba los pezones de la mujer – _ahh que buena leche, siempre quise beber la leche de una mujer_ – pensaba bebiendo con éxtasis la leche de la mujer.

\- jeje vaya, ¿quieres dejar sin leche a tu mami? – decía con un sonrojo mientras sentía que su niño mamaba como si no hubiera mañana.

 **Siete meses después**

\- _Creo que ya caminaré, ¿o debería seguir gateando?_ – Pensaba mientras lamía los pechos de su supuesta mamá – _ya lo pensaré después, por ahora, voy a disfrutar de estas deliciosas tetas, que son todas mías_ – pensaba comenzando a lamer un poco más agresivamente los pezones de la mujer.

\- Ay cariño, siempre succionando todo lo que quieres – decía con un leve sonrojo mientras veía a su bebé mamando sus tetas igual que siempre – ¿me pregunto si es tu forma de decir que las tetas de mami son tuyas? – se preguntaba sosteniendo a su niño para que pudiera seguir mamando sus pechos.

\- _Así es, tus tetas son mías y de nadie más_ – pensaba extasiado de saborear esos pechos cada vez que se le antojaba – _y no dudaré en llorar las veces que sea necesario para recalcarlo_ – pensó con risa por su afirmación, pensando que era muy graciosa, casi como una amenaza de muerte.

 **Un año después**

Ahora el pequeño niño de ahora dos años de edad estaba bastante contento con su actual situación, con la familia que lo cuidaba temporalmente, pero el solo reconocía como sus esclavos.

\- ¡Ya estoy cansado Sayuri! – Gritó el hombre que supuestamente era el padre del chico - ¡Desde que nació el niño no hemos vuelto a tener sexo, ya no puedo con esto!

\- Yo también quiero… pero…

\- ¿Pero, qué?

\- El pequeño Cristopher…

\- ¡Tú hijo siempre llora cuando queremos hacer algo, ya estoy harto!

\- Pero… es que… si tiene hambre no puedo evitar darle de comer…

\- ¡Claro, ese niño está tan apegado a tus pechos que aunque ya tiene dos años aún sigues amamantándolo!

\- ¡Pero también es tu hijo!

\- ¡No más Sayuri! Ya me harté…

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir?

\- ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Te estoy dejando, a ti y a ese niño!

\- Pero… somos tu familia…

\- Eso no es cierto, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¿Alguna vez me has visto cargar a ese niño o jugar con él? ¡Claro que no, siempre que intenté hacerlo, él se ponía a llorar y corría bajo tu regazo!

\- Pero… solo es cuestión de tiempo… para que tú también…

\- ¡No más, espero tengas una buena vida Sayuri!

\- ¡Espera, NO NOS DEJES! … por favor…

La mujer se puso a llorar desconsolada en el piso, frente a la entrada de su casa, la cual fue abierta cuando su esposo abandonó el sitio, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y el frío viento de la noche entrando por la puerta.

\- Mami, ¿estás bien? – preguntó bajando por la escalera, viendo a su mamá tirada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente.

\- Sí, cariño, estoy bien – respondió secándose las lágrimas y brindándole una sonrisa a su niño.

\- _hmp, tan fácil se puede quebrar una familia… que débil es el hombre ante un poco de presión_ \- pensó con una sonrisa interna – _y yo que apostaba por que podría resistir más tiempo, qué patético…_ \- pensó a sabiendas de todo lo ocurrido, al escucharlo escondido - sea lo que sea, yo te cuidaré, mami.

\- Sí, muchas gracias – respondió con un sonrisa hacia su hijo.

\- ¡En serio, yo siempre cuidaré de mami! – gritó abrazando a la mujer fuertemente.

\- Mi niño tan valiente – comentó correspondiendo el abrazo.

 **Dos años después**

\- _Por ahora va todo bien, Sayuri tiene un negocio en casa, el idiota se murió y ahora tenemos una pensión debido a que nunca se divorció de Sayuri, yo sigo siendo mimado por Sayuri, sigo chupando sus tetas cuando me plazca, y aun no tengo que ir a la escuela porque le dije a Sayuri que quería ir el próximo año… sí, todo está perfecto_ – pensaba feliz de su vida – _hoy viene la segunda fase de todo jajaja ya no puedo esperar…_

Así el pequeño Cristopher continuó leyendo secretamente un libro, a sabiendas de que con sus veintiún años mentales, él sabía más que lo que un niño promedio sabría a esa edad. Paso el tiempo hasta llegar la noche, la cual el niño de cabello negro ansiaba tanto para poder comenzar con la siguiente fase de su plan.

 **Inicia lemoncito**

\- _Supongo que ya va siendo hora…_ \- pensó saliendo de su cama, dirigiéndose al baño de su casa.

Así, silenciosamente caminó hasta su objetivo; el cual era la entrada de la regadera, la cual abrió silenciosamente y posó su mirada hacia el interior.

\- _Ahí está… como supuse… llevo bastante tiempo observando y esperando, hasta que decidí que al fin actuaría… hoy es la noche_ – pensó observando directamente hacia el interior del baño.

En el baño se escuchaba el agua de la regadera correr, vapor de agua cubriendo la habitación levemente y una luz iluminando completamente el sitio; pero lo importante, era la figura que estaba dentro del baño, la cual era una mujer, de aproximadamente veinticuatro años de edad, con un cabello largo y de color verde, y lo más importante, era lo que esta figura estaba haciendo. La mujer estaba haciendo disfrutar a su propio cuerpo, auto-complaciéndose de tal manera que emitía sonidos solo audibles por alguien que estuviera en la habitación.

\- _Es ahora_ – se dijo, tomando una bocanada de aire y juntando bastante valor, decidió entrar vistosamente – Mami, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó parado mirando fijamente, devorando internamente a la mujer.

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamó, deteniendo su acción en el acto – ¿qué haces despierto? – preguntó yendo a tomar su toalla y cubrir su intimidad.

\- Quería hacer pis – respondió inocentemente.

\- Está bien cariño, pero no deberías darle esos sustos a mami – contestó comprensiva, relajándose un poco.

\- Mami, ¿qué era lo que hacías? – volvió a preguntar, indispuesto a dejar el tema.

\- Nada, cariño, solo estaba bañándome – respondió un poco inquieta.

\- Y ¿por qué hacías sonidos extraños? – Volvió a preguntar insistente - ¿te dolía?

\- ¿Eh? No, claro que no cariño, es solo…

\- ¿Se sentía bien? – preguntó sagazmente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si se sentía bien, quiero hacerlo, ¡yo quiero hacer sentir bien a mami! – aseveró inocentemente acercándose a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? No, cariño, esto no puede…

\- Si mami se siente bien quiero hacerlo – sostuvo con gran convicción en sus palabras, mirando a la mujer fijamente a los ojos.

\- Pero… cariño…

\- ¡Quiero que mami sea feliz! – gritó ferozmente, asegurando su intención.

\- Uh bueno… - exclamó finalmente cediendo – si mi pequeño hombrecito insiste, no puedo negarme – afirmó, retirando la toalla de su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¡Me esforzaré para que mami sea feliz! – volvió a decir.

\- Sí – secundó, sentándose en un costado de la bañera y abriendo sus piernas, dando una vista de su entrepierna al niño.

\- Mami, ¿qué es eso? Nunca he sabido por qué mami no tiene lo mismo que yo – dijo mirando fijamente la entrepierna de la mujer.

\- Es el lugar secreto de mami, de ahí fue de donde saliste – respondió cariñosamente.

\- ¿Salí de ahí? – preguntó alzando su mano y tocando ligeramente la intimidad de la mujer.

\- Sí, es un lugar muy preciado para las mujeres, es el lugar donde se hacen los bebés.

\- ¿Bebés? – preguntó con un tono de inocencia, comenzando a tocar un poco más el sitio.

\- Sí, es un lugar que al ser tocado por un hombre hace sentir muy bien a una mujer – respondió observando a su pequeño jugueteando con su intimidad.

\- ¡Quiero hacer bebés con mami! – Afirmó ferozmente – quiero casarme con mami.

\- ahh vaya, cariño, me haces tan feliz – dijo un poco abochornada por la afirmación de su pequeño – lamentablemente no se puede.

\- ¿por qué no? – preguntó con un tono de desilusión.

\- Porque aún eres muy pequeño, y solo los adultos pueden hacer bebés, además de grande tú querrás casarte con una mujer joven de tu edad y tendrás que olvidar a mami – respondió cálidamente.

\- ¡No quiero, cuando sea grande yo quiero casarme con mami! ¡y también quiero hacer bebés con mami! – aseveró, dando un ligero sonrojo de felicidad por los halagos de su pequeño.

\- Ay mi pequeño hombrecito, ¡está bien, cuando seas grande mami hará muchos bebés contigo!

\- _Perfecto,_ Mami, ¿te estás sintiendo bien ahora? – preguntó mientras seguía jugueteando con su mano en la entrepierna de la mujer.

\- Sí cariño, tus palabras me hacen muy feliz – respondió.

\- No, quiero decir, como antes, cuando tú estabas sola – mencionó, volviendo a la situación de antes.

\- Bueno, aun no estás haciendo lo necesario para hacer sentir bien a mami – respondió amablemente.

\- Entonces ¿qué hago para hacerte sentir bien? – preguntó deteniendo su mano.

\- Mami te va a guiar – manifestó tomando la mano del pequeño y colocándola en la abertura de su Vagina – aquí es uno de los dos lugares especiales para hacer sentir bien a mami, ¡intenta meter tus deditos cariño! – indicó.

\- Está húmedo mami – dijo metiendo dos dedos tal cual como le había dicho Sayuri.

\- Sí, ahora tienes que comenzar a masajear el interior, delicadamente pero haciendo algo de presión para que mami se pueda sentir bien – indicó, provocando que el niño comenzara a hacer lo indicado.

\- Es muy suave y húmedo mami, se siente blandito y cálido, es muy agradable – dijo moviendo su mano un poco más rápido.

\- mm Sí, esa es una de las cosas que muestran que una mujer se está sintiendo bien – respondió soltando un ligero gemido.

\- ¡Está saliendo líquido! - dijo observando cómo se desprendía un líquido transparente y casi imperceptiblemente blanquecino.

\- mm Sí, ese es el jugo de amor del sitio especial de mami, es otra muestra de que una mujer se está sintiendo bien – dijo soltando otro gemido.

\- Parece leche de mami, ¡quiero beber la leche de mami! – afirmó acercando su rostro hacia la vagina empapada de Sayuri.

\- ¿Eh? Espera, cariñ… - fue interrumpida, notando la boca del pequeño cubriendo su vagina chorreante – espera cariño, ese lugar… está sucio, no deberías beber… el líquido de mami…

\- Pero, sabe muy bien mami, la leche de amor de mami es muy sabrosa, algo ácida, pero sabrosa, es la leche secreta del lugar especial de mami, ¡la leche de mami solo es mía! – replicó aumentando su fiereza al lamer, chupar y beber toda la vagina de su mami.

\- mmm ah ah cariño, no debe… ah ah cariño – decía pausada sintiendo un placer en aumento, provocado por la boca experta de su pequeño, trabajada durante cuatro años directamente con sus pechos – ahh ahh ahh cariño mmm sigue así, estás haciendo sentir muy bien a mami ahh.

\- mami tiene otro chupón de leche aquí – dijo viendo directamente el clítoris de Sayuri.

\- ¡AAAAAHHHH! – Exclamó al notar una gran corriendo recorriendo su cuerpo, justo al momento en que el pequeño Cristopher comenzó a mamar expertamente su clítoris – AHH ahhh ahhhh ahhh.

\- Mami, estás soltando más leche de amor – dijo volviendo a aumentar el ritmo de su mano que jugueteaba en el interior de la vagina de Sayuri, y lambisqueando nuevamente la vulva de Sayuri.

\- ahhh AHHH AHHHH – gemía bastante fuerte, ante las lamidas y jugueteos de su pequeño - ¡AAAAHHHH! _Es el segundo, y también fue bastante bueno, no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo, así que fue fácil para Cristopher darme esos deliciosos orgasmos con su boca experta_ – pensó al experimentar un exquisito segundo orgasmo, provocado por el buen juego de mano y boca que tenía su pequeño - Cariño, por favor, mami se ha sentido muy bien por hoy, si sigues me voy a desmayar – dijo algo ida por tan ricos orgasmos que le fueron proporcionados, tan buenos y después de tanto tiempo que si hubiera otro caería desfallecida.

\- Está bien mami – respondió deteniendo sus movimientos – mami, ¿te sentiste bien?

\- Sí cariño, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien – respondió respirando agitadamente.

\- Mami, tengo hambre – declaró volviéndose hacia la parte superior de Sayuri.

\- ¿Qué? Espera cariño, si te doy de beber ahora… seguramente…

\- Leche de mami – manifestó, mamando los pechos gordos y llenos de leche de Sayuri.

\- _Ah, perdí, ya no puedo más…_ \- pensó cayendo en otro orgasmo, mientras sus pechos y pezones eran atendidos por la boca de su hijo, exprimiendo su leche de ellos; y su coño salpicaba de su jugo vaginal provocado por su tercer orgasmo.

\- _Genial, nunca había lamido un coño, es estupendo… parece que hice que Sayuri se derrumbara de placer jeje tantos años de saborear sus tetas a mi gusto me dieron una buena técnica_ – pensó orgulloso de su acto – _por ahora solo beberé tranquilamente su leche y me iré a dormir_ – pensó apresurando el paso, extrayendo de los regordetes pechos de Sayuri toda la leche que pudiera beber – _o talvez…_ \- pensó entrecortado, mirando al coño palpitante de la desmayada Sayuri – _jeje solo un vez y ya_ – se rio traviesamente en sus pensamientos ante lo que iba a hacer – _¡al fin me gradué de mi virginidad!_ – Pensó eufórico, dado que en ese momento su pene estaba dentro del coño de Sayuri – _ahh, bueno, por ahora eso es suficiente, como soy pequeño aun no puedo venirme… ahh me gustaría venirme dentro de ella ya_ – pensó con algo de disgustó, pero recordó que debía disfrutar de cada momento en su nueva vida.

Así, Cristopher fue por alguna manta para cubrir a la dormida Sayuri, ya que al ser un niño no tenía aun la fuerza suficiente para cargarla a su cuarto; después de esto el consideró ir a su cuarto a dormir, pero se sintió mal dejando sola a Sayuri, por lo que fue por otras mantas y las colocó debajo de ambos, metiéndose en las cobijas de Sayuri y durmiendo junto a ella.

 **Fin del lemoncito**

Al día siguiente, Cristopher Salió a la calle por la mañana, caminando por la ciudad. Teniendo el conocimiento de la ciudad en la cual había renacido, teniendo el conocimiento de alguien mayor a su edad actual, todos los días salía a las calles de la ciudad a caminar y observar el mundo, tranquilo de que Sayuri estaría en casa atendiendo su negocio.

\- _hmmmm vaya, tenía el plan bien elaborado, pero hacerlo ahora es un poco diferente…_ \- pensaba teniendo una duda ligera, sobre si estaba bien hacer ese su primer objetivo – _oh está bien, como sea, después haré el otro…_ \- pensó tomando la iniciativa de hacer su objetivo planeado.

Tras esto, comenzó a avanzar más rápido, acelerando el paso para llegar pronto a su objetivo de ese día. Pasaron varios minutos, convirtiéndose en un par de horas, hasta que llegó a su objetivo.

\- Genial, ser consentido por Sayuri es perfecto, ahora tengo un celular muy útil – pensó viendo sobre su celular, siguiendo las instrucciones que obtenía de él – _en verdad es útil tener internet y celular propio, gracias a esto puedo hacer o llagar a varios lugares, sobre todo el lugar al que me estoy dirigiendo ahora jaja_ – pensó divertido, viendo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para llegar a su destino.

Seguía caminando, siguiendo detenidamente las instrucciones de su celular, pero sin ignorar su entorno, apreciando toda la ciudad.

\- _Sí mi anterior mundo fuera así, todo sería mejor, aquí puedo caminar por toda la ciudad tranquilamente aunque sea un niño… en mi anterior mundo seguro que alguien ya hubiera intentado secuestrarme, asaltarme y matarme, o peor simplemente utilizarme para sacarme los órganos y después venderlos ilegalmente_ – pensó apreciando con tranquilidad su nuevo mundo, o por lo menos su ciudad actual, ya que si intentara caminar solo en su mundo anterior, lo más seguro era que algún sujeto lo asaltaría si bien le fuera, un idiota secuestrador lo secuestrara e intentara conseguir dinero de su familia, algún maniaco lo desaparecería simplemente para matarlo o para vender sus órganos en el mercado negro, o incluso alguna clase de enfermo asqueroso intentaría raptarlo y violarlo al ser un depravado pedófilo.

Mientras pensaba caminaba ya muy cerca de su destino, llegando a una esquina en la cual al voltear por ella pudo apreciar su objetivo.

\- Al fin – musitó para sí mismo contento de poder lograr su objetivo.

 **Flashback**

Previamente, hace un año específicamente, cuándo Cristopher había pedido y obtenido el celular que le pidió a su madre, Cristopher estaba muy contento, examinando y descubriendo cómo utilizar su celular nuevo.

\- Bien, ya quiero utilizar mi precioso celular para conocer más cosas – anunció para sí mismo observando su celular mientras cargaba su batería – bueno, supongo que puedo utilizarlo mientras se carga – pensó alegre buscando un poco de diversión en su nuevo dispositivo electrónico.

Pasaron varias horas, en las cuales el niño se dedicó a jugar con su celular, buscando y descargando juegos, probándolos, jugándolos, ignorándolos, borrándolos, dejándolos para después, en fin disfrutando de su celular como un niño lo haría.

\- Bueno, ya fue suficiente juego por ahora – exclamó para sí mismo – _voy a chupar las tetas de Sayuri un rato y después continuaré usando mi celular jeje oh sí, esto es genial_ – pensó súper contento de su actual vida como niño.

Yendo a su objetivo, que claramente estaba dentro de la casa haciendo los quehaceres del hogar, puesto que el negocio lo había cerrado hace ya unas horas, dado que es un negocio simple de verduras, el cual como es bien sabido, las amas de casa frecuentan en las mañanas solamente para conseguir los víveres y materiales para sus comidas.

\- Mami, quiero un poco de leche – llamó, haciendo que la mujer peliverde detuviera la acción que estaba haciendo y volteara hacia él.

\- Oh vaya, pero si hace rato desayunaste bastante comida normal – dijo un poco divertida.

\- Quiero ser grande y fuerte, por eso tengo que comer bastante bien – replicó con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazar el regazo de la mujer.

\- Sí, sí, mi niño es muy fuerte – secundó agachándose hacia su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Mami, rápido, rápido… - dijo con entusiasmo, ansioso por beber la leche de los hinchados y lactantes pechos de Sayuri.

\- Está bien cariño – asintió quitándose el delantal que tenía, posteriormente su camisa de color verde a cuadros y finalmente un top bastante holgado que le servía como sustituto para los sujetadores que actualmente no podía usar, debido a que siempre que, desde que tuvo a Cristopher y posteriormente este mamaba sus pechos vorazmente, sus pechos comenzaban a secretar su leche ante alguna fuerza que los presionara, igual a la que los sujetadores que intentaba usar – bien aquí tienes, bebe toda la que quieras y así serás grande y fuerte – indicó, mostrando sus dos bastante hinchados pechos y con una ligera gota de leche materna escurriendo e la punta de sus pezones, los cuales denotaban la necesidad, no, la urgencia y deseo por ser ordeñados por la boca del niño.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – expresó con una gran sonrisa, abalanzando su cara contra los suplicantes pechos de Sayuri.

Después de una buena cena-mamada, unas tetas bien ordeñadas de Sayuri y un satisfecho Cristopher con su estómago lleno de leche materna; El niño regresó a su cuarto en el segundo piso de la casa, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y tomando su teléfono.

\- _Cada vez son más sensibles las tetas de Sayuri ante mis mamadas, desde antes de los dos años, he visto como Sayuri obtiene un sonrojo en su cara cada que bebo de ella, y hoy no ha sido la excepción, todo el tiempo estuve al tanto de que ella disfrutaba mientras yo mamaba de sus senos, jeje supongo que en todo este tiempo he aprendido algo muy bueno_ – pensó con satisfacción y orgullo – bueno como sea, es hora de volver a donde estaba antes de bajar.

Dijo para sí mismo, encendiendo su celular y entrando al internet.

\- Pronto será hora de empezar todo – dijo con una sonrisa, buscando una página del gobierno – veamos, buscar…

 **Fin flashback**

\- Bueno, para luego es tarde – expresó, caminando hacia donde estaba un niño jugando en el parque que se encontraba.

Caminando toda la dirección en recta hasta su objetivo, se dirigió con una gran sonrisa en su cara, viendo que el niño estaba jugando solo en el arenero, y estaba creando un par de montículos en la arena, este par e montículos era perceptiblemente una representación de un par de pechos de mujer.

\- _jajajaja no mames, no era broma cuando decían que desde pequeño era un pervertido completo_ – pensó admirando la obra del chico de pelo castaño – _aunque no estoy en posición para criticar_ – pensó volteando el punto de vista hacia sí mismo - ¡Oye! ¿Por qué juegas tú solo?

\- ¿qué? ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó distrayéndose de su creación.

\- Yo pregunté primero – refutó fácilmente - ¿por qué juegas solo?

\- No es de tu incumbencia – espetó incomodo por la pregunta.

\- Si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo – Prosiguió el chico.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó muy entusiasmado.

\- Claro, soy Cristopher – dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano del chico castaño.

\- ¡Genial, soy Hyoudo Issei! – anunció el chico con gran entusiasmo.

\- Bueno, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que estabas haciendo? – preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia el par de montículos de arena.

\- AH, eh, ¡NADA! – respondió apresuradamente, deshaciendo sus creaciones con sus manos.

\- Que raro eres – dijo con una mirada de confusión – pero no importa, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó tomando algo de la arena entre sus manos.

\- Bueno, la verdad no sé – respondió dudoso.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un castillo gigante de arena? – preguntó muy emocionado.

\- ¿Un castillo?

\- ¡Sí, uno tan grande y genial que no se deshará con nada! – sostuvo con gran entusiasmo.

\- Ohhh ¿y de qué sirve un castillo así?

\- _Maldita sea, sí que es difícil_ – pensó molesto por la apatía del chico – _entonces, cambio de estrategia..._ ¡Porque yo seré un gran rey, y mi reina también será dueña de mi castillo! Tú también puedes tener a tu reina con el castillo – dijo entusiasmado, sabiendo que el chico se emocionaría con una incitación por mujeres, aunque con una afirmación bien disfrazada para parecer la de un niño de su edad.

\- OHHHHH ¡Genial, yo también quiero mi reina! – secundó con un tono lujurioso en su voz.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a hacer el mejor castillo que haya – declaró comenzando a apilar la arena.

\- jijiji claro que sí – secundó nuevamente con un tono lujurioso, pensando en las niñas que podría conseguir si hacía un gran castillo.

Pasaron varias horas, ambos creando con gran entusiasmo un gran montículo de tierra para hacer su gran castillo, así hasta que ambos supusieron que era hora de regresar a sus casas.

\- Volvamos a jugar mañana – pidió con una sonrisa al chico castaño.

\- Claro – respondió enérgicamente.

\- Nos vemos – declaró yéndose por donde llegó, tardando nuevamente bastante en regresar a su casa.

 **Casa de Cristopher**

\- Estoy en casa – anunció su llegada, cuando una voz salió disparada hacia él.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada – dijo con un tono muy preocupado a su niño, abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Solo salí a jugar un rato mami – respondió calmadamente, tratando de calmar a la mujer y su angustia.

\- Pero, tardaste mucho, pensé que algo podría haberte ocurrido – dijo, aun abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño.

\- Lo siento mami, la próxima vez llamaré para avisarte que estoy bien – dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer fuerte y consoladoramente.

\- Por favor, no sabría qué hacer si te perdiera – dijo sosteniendo su abrazo con firmeza.

\- Descuida mami, no te dejaré nunca.

\- Sí.

\- Mami, vamos a bañarnos – dijo en un tono de sugerencia.

\- Está bien cariño – dijo soltando su abrazo y tomando la mano de su pequeño.

\- Mami, ¡hoy te haré sentir muy bien como disculpa por haberte preocupado! – afirmó con una gran sonrisa, que alegró el corazón de Sayuri.

\- jeje Por favor – respondió sonriente mientras caminaba de la mano hacia el baño.

 **Time skip**

Después de una ducha, cuatro buenos orgasmos de Sayuri y un estómago satisfecho de Cristopher, ambos salieron del baño y fueron a dormir relajadamente.

Pasaron varios días, una semana, en la cual, por la mañana Cristopher caminaba hacia el parque dónde se había encontrado con el niño castaño llamado Issei, y por la noche se dedicaba a darle placer con sus manos y boca a su madre. Hoy no era un día distinto, Cristopher caminaba por la mañana dirigiéndose otra vez al parque donde últimamente se encontraba con el chico castaño.

\- _Diablos, creo que soy adicto a beber la leche de Sayuri, llevo años bebiendo su leche y ahora no es la excepción, más ahora, que también degusto de su lubricante vaginal_ – pensaba como usualmente lo hacía, recordando su adicción a beber la leche materna de Sayuri y también sus secreciones lascivas – _bueno, no importa, mientras pueda hacerlo y ella lo disfrute no encuentro problema alguno jajaja_ – pensó finalmente, al doblar por la esquina que siempre tomaba para llegar a su destino.

Caminó directo hacia donde sabía que estaba el castaño y le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó enérgicamente y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola Issei! – respondió el saludo corriendo hasta encontrarse con el chico mencionado.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – preguntó entusiasmado.

\- ¡Hoy seremos aventureros! – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Está bien – secundó alzando su brazo izquierdo en respuesta.

\- Caminemos entonces – indicó volteando hacia la salida del parque y comenzando a caminar.

\- Vamos – respondió siguiendo el paso.

Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar alegres por las calles, hablando de ser grandes aventureros, y claro Issei mencionando que los aventureros siempre tienen que rescatar a una mujer para que sea una gran aventura. Ambos reían y caminaban por las calles más cercanas al bosque de la ciudad, cerca de las montañas.

\- Vaya llegamos bastante lejos – dijo asombrado al ver el paisaje del bosque.

\- ¡Sigamos con la aventura! – anunció retomando su caminata.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

\- Claro que sí, ¡somos unos aventureros, vamos a adentrarnos en la aventura! – respondió con una sonrisa adentrándose en el bosque.

\- Bueno, está bien – dijo aun estando indeciso.

\- Vamos, seguramente encontraremos a una damisela en apuros – dijo en voz alta, levantando el ánimo del chico castaño.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando adentrándose en el bosque, mientras seguían cantando sobre ser grandes aventureros, con Issei expresando su idea de presumir sus hazañas en su escuela.

Caminaron y caminaron, hasta que pensaron que llegaron a un punto en el que pensaron que era suficiente.

\- ¡Fue una gran aventura! – afirmó el castaño alzando sus brazos en victoria.

\- Sí, pero una aventura no termina sin una buena historia para contar – dijo sacando un encendedor y unos malvaviscos.

\- wow, eso sí es terminar una aventura – exclamó con estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

\- Perfecto, juntemos leña para hacer nuestra gran fogata – indicó guardando nuevamente el encendedor.

\- ¡Claro! – aceptó moviéndose rápido para juntar mucha leña.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a juntar ramitas, varas, y algunos pequeños troncos que pudieran cargar y apilar en el lugar.

\- ¡Ya está! – afirmó soltando la última vara sobre su pila de leña.

\- Perfecto, ¿puedes encender la fogata? – Le dijo mientras iba a su mochila para sacar los malvaviscos y unas varitas largas con las cuales empalar los bombones – el encendedor está en esa piedra – señaló a una piedra en la cual estaba el encendedor mencionado.

\- ¡Bien, ahora mismo! – respondió, tomando el encendedor y acercándose a la pila de madera para comenzar el fuego.

El castaño prendió algo de la leña con la flama y fue con el chico de cabello negro. Ambos se sentaron junto a la gran fogata, acercando sus golosinas al fuego y comenzar a comer; comían y comían todos sus malvaviscos fundidos, contaban historias y reían. Lo que no era esperado fue que el fuego fue demasiado grande con tanta leña que juntaron, debido a que nunca habían hecho una fogata y pensaron que necesitaba mucha leña, prendiéndose una rama de un árbol por encima de la fogata, ninguno se había percatado de esto y seguían hablando de sus asuntos.

Notando que comenzaba a acumularse bastante humo alrededor de ellos, detuvieron su plática.

\- Oye, mira, estamos rodeados – dijo con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó tomando un trapito de su mochila en su boca y nariz - ¡Toma! – indicó, otorgándole un trapo parecido al chico castaño.

\- Gracias – manifestó tomando el trapo en su boca y nariz.

\- Vámonos de aquí – ordenó señalando hacia una salida posible.

\- ¡Claro! – aceptó dirigiéndose a donde estaba señalando el chico pelinegro.

Repentinamente, el castaño comenzó a tambalearse y a cerrar los ojos, finalmente cerrando sus ojos y cayendo al suelo.

\- Vaya, funcionó bastante fácil – dijo ante lo sucedido, viendo al niño castaño tirado en el suelo – lo lamento, Issei, pero morirás aquí, lo único que pude hacer por ti fue darte una última experiencia algo agradable – dijo agachándose y tomando el trapo.

El chico bajo mientras cubría su boca y nariz con el trapo húmedo que sostenía, guardando el trapo que le había entregado al chico castaño, un trapo bañado en cloroformo, lo cual durmió todo el cuerpo del castaño; el pelinegro días antes había investigado cómo crear cloroformo, consiguió los materiales y creó el suficiente para poder utilizarlo.

\- _Lo que su puede hacer con algo de tecnología y conocimiento…_ \- pensó viendo su obra - ¡OYE! – Alzó su voz - ¡Sé que estás ahí, despierta de una vez, Draig, emperador dragón celestial rojo! – llamó tocando un poco el cuerpo del chico y mirando fijamente al cuerpo - ¡OYE! – volvió a llamar.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Quién me llama?_ – se preguntaba al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba - ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

\- ¡Yo te conozco y quiero que te unas a mí! – respondió ante la voz que salía del cuerpo del castaño.

\- "¿por qué debería hacer eso? – preguntó con indiferencia".

\- Primero, porque tu actual portador ya va a morir – respondió enlistando sus respuestas – Segundo, porque yo te conozco muy bien y seríamos un buen equipo juntos – continuó – Y tercero, porque si no lo haces, de igual manera tomaré la Sacred Gear de Issei y con ella a ti también, así que, solo te estoy hablando para entablar una primera conversación.

\- "hmp, interesante, muy bien – aceptó el dragón sellado – por cierto, dime, ¿perteneces a una de las tres facciones? ¿Alguna otra religión? O ¿a otro culto? – preguntó juntando su esencia para pasarse al cuerpo del pelinegro".

\- Te equivocas, no pertenezco a ninguna de esas cosas – respondió mientras se juntaba su esencia con la del Sacred Gear Longinus – Digamos que… soy algo especial… - continuó con una sonrisa.

\- "Bien, entonces quisiera ver tus recuerdos y así conocerte un poco mejor – pidió el dragón".

\- Me niego – respondió, sintiendo vergüenza por si este pudiera ver su vida pasada.

\- "Qué aburrido".

\- Vámonos - afirmó parándose al lado del cuerpo del niño castaño – no hay nada más que hacer aquí…

Tras esto, el pelinegro caminó hasta salir del bosque, dejando el cuerpo del castaño junto al incendio, Cristopher continuó su camino hasta regresar por la tarde a su casa.

\- _Segunda fase completa_ – pensó con una sonrisa en su cuarto, recostado en su cama – _ahora tengo que entrenar con la Busted Gear… ¿verdad, compañero?_ – preguntó dentro de su mente al dragón rojo que habitaba dentro de él.

\- "Qué mocoso tan pretencioso… invocar tu nueva Sacred Gear apenas obteniéndola".

\- Es fácil, te dije que tengo conocimiento de ti – respondió invocando el guantelete rojo y aparentemente metálico en su brazo izquierdo – solo tienes que saber que tienes una Sagred Gear, la cual yo mismo conseguí, pensar en algo poderoso, lo cual para mí es muy fácil de hacer… y para obtener poder mayor del que necesite, solo tengo que tener emociones fuertes, cosa también fácil de hacer… - mencionó recordando partes de su vida pasado, enojándose y rompiendo su límite, alcanzando el fuerte Balance Breaker - ¿lo ves?

\- "impresionante mocoso, eres mi primer portador en despertar mi poder a tan temprana edad, supongo que no fue tan mala idea dejar al mocoso castaño y fusionarme contigo – respondió mientras apreciaba a su compañero en la armadura de cuerpo completo – bueno, aunque también si haces muchas veces esto, acortarás tu vida demasiado rápido y terminará siendo una aventura muy corta – dijo ante el hecho de que el chico, a pesar de poder despertar ese poder mediante su furia, también consumía su energía vital".

\- Tranquilo, ya después me aseguraré de que me reencarnen – aseguró algo cansado y jadeando, quitando su armadura y recostándose nuevamente.

\- "JAJAJAJA que interesante chico, muy interesante – se rio ante las palabras de su portador.

Toda la conversación se vio interrumpida por una voz que llamaba al chico pelinegro.

\- ¡Cariño, vamos a cenar! – llamó una voz femenina.

\- ¡Claro mami! – respondió con un grito apresurado y de voz alegre.

\- "jajaja ¿Mami? – preguntó entre risas el dragón".

\- ¡Cállate, solo le digo así porque… bueno no es de tu incumbencia… - tras esto el chico se puso sus sandalias y bajó junto a la mujer que lo había llamado.

 **Listo, fin del capítulo, este fic tiene bastantes palabras o frases que son digamos… "Mexicanismos" lamento si algunos, o los que lo traducen al inglés no lo entienden, pero solo basta con que dividan las palabras que conforman la frase y podrían darse una idea de lo que significan; sobre todo si han experimentado un asalto y parecido y/o son mexicanos :v, sabrán porque hice mi muerte así; si no les gustó no les pido que lo sigan, si les gustó pues que padre, este fic no se anda con mamadas, bueno sí, "literalmente" XD, espero me entiendan XD, espero les haya gustado, y si se les movió el pene al leer el limón, pues a mí también :v ya habrá más limón después, más cosas mías jodiendo a DxD y cosas de ese tipo, sin más, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2 jodiendo un poco e inicio

**Bueno aquí tienen el otro capítulo, en este capítulo seguiré jodiendo en el mundo de DxD, espero les guste y si no les gusta pues que mal :v, en el capítulo anterior los dejé con un time skip del baño así que no me maten, aquí continuaré con mi plan así que disfruten.**

 **Phoenix wolf 6446: Muchas gracias por el apoyo krnal toma tu nike.**

 **Geasszero: Me lo pensaré detenidamente, me lo pensaré detenidamente...**

 **Don Obvion: Oye eso es un insulto para mí :v no lo sé, simplemente se me antojó escribirlo y lo hice.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 2 jodiendo un poco e inicio**

\- Mami, ¡vamos a bañarnos! – dijo justo cuando su madre estaba lavando los platos que usaron en la cena.

\- ¿Eh? Está bien cariño – aceptó al escuchar la petición de su pequeño.

\- ¡Qué bien, adoro bañarme con mami! – exclamó dando saltos de alegría.

\- ¡Solo termino de lavar los platos y vamos a bañarnos, cariño! – aseguró mientras continuaba lavando los trastes.

\- ¡Yo te ayudo mami! – dijo tomando una silla y subiéndose en ella.

\- ¡Gracias cariño! – agradeció entregando los platos que ya estuvieran tallados y enjuagados.

\- ¡Así no perderemos tiempo y podre bañarme con mami más rápido! – afirmó mientras colocaba los trastes enjuagados en una canasta para secarlos.

\- jeje está bien cariño – secundó con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo por la implicación que estaba en la frase – por favor, hoy también haz muy feliz a mami.

\- Claro, mami – manifestó mientras acomodaba los trastes en el canasto.

\- Hoy estás muy animado cariño – opinó con una sonrisa, viendo al pequeño con un gran entusiasmo.

\- Es que hoy haré sentir a mami muy bien, y yo voy a festejar - comentó con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, ¿y se puede saber qué festejas? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Es un secreto – respondió con una sonrisa y continuó acomodando.

\- Que cruel eres con mami – dijo con una ligera cara de decepción.

\- jeje Es un secreto y mami tampoco puede saberlo – sostuvo con una sonrisa.

\- Ya terminamos cariño – dijo secándose las manos y quitándose su delantal.

\- ¡Entonces, vamos rápido a bañarnos! – aseveró bajándose de la silla.

\- Sí – respondió en complicidad.

 **lemoncito**

Así, ambos entraron al baño, se desvistieron sin pena alguna por ello, entraron a la ducha y comenzaron a lavar sus cuerpos mutuamente, frotando con jabón, con cepillo, lavando sus cabezas y enjuagando ambos el uno al otro.

Después de eso, ambos entraron a la tina del baño donde ambos se relajaron un instante para que después, Cristopher le pidiera a Sayuri que se sentara en el borde de la tina y abriera sus piernas; Accediendo a la petición ella se sentó en el borde de la tina recargándose contra la pared, y abrió sus piernas con una gran sonrisa.

\- Por favor cariño, haz a mami muy feliz – pidió colocando sus manos a sus costados, posándolas sobre sus piernas.

\- Claro mami – Afirmó acercando su cara y manos a la vagina rosadita de Sayuri.

Comenzó con unas pequeñas lamidas juguetonas por los labios superiores de la vagina, dando un suave masaje en círculos por todo el interior de sus labios mayores y acariciando sus labios internos. De pronto, una pequeña lengua se introdujo entre los labios de la mujer, saboreando ambos pares vaginales de labios; Sayuri estaba comenzando a humectarse un poco mientras su pequeño jugaba con su boca íntima vaginal. De un momento a otro, llegó un pequeño dedo que se introdujo en la cavidad vaginal de Sayuri, la cual emitió un pequeño gemido de placer por la acción.

\- Cariño, haces tan feliz a mami – afirmó efusiva.

No recibió respuesta alguna, no verbalmente, ya que al escuchar esto, un segundo dedo fue introducido por la entrada de su vagina, como si quisiera rascar su interior, ambos dedos comenzaron a restregarse contra las húmedas paredes vaginales de Sayuri, por otro lado la boda y lengua del chico estaba centrado en saborearse con los jugos expedidos por la cálida vagina de la mujer, pero sin descuidar su clítoris al cual daba pequeños roces con sus labios y lengua.

\- mmm ah mmm ah ah ¡AAHH! – gimió teniendo su primer orgasmo rápidamente, cubriendo el rostro del chico con su venida vaginal.

Esto provocó que el chico bebiera todo el que escurriera por su rostro, lamia todo el que cubría la vagina de Sayuri, bebiendo gustoso todo el líquido, aumentando aún más el ritmo de sus lamidas y profundizando más sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la mujer, sacándolos de vez en cuando para saborear el jugo sazonado con las paredes vaginales de Sayuri, solo para volver a meter sus dedos rápidamente y continuar restregándolos por todo el conducto vaginal de la mujer.

\- ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah mmmm AH mmm AH – gemía y pujaba en placer mientras el pequeño lambisqueaba la entrada de su vagina y clítoris, y retorcía sus pequeños dedos por todo el interior de su coñito caliente.

Notando que había bebido mucho líquido del amor de Sayuri, el pequeño decidió que quería algo más para beber, posando su mirada sobre los hinchados y redondos senos que tenía la mujer, viendo directamente los erectos y lactantes pezones en los pechos, decidió que no dejaría desperdiciar una sola gota de la sabrosa leche de esos senos lactantes.

Subiendo su cara hacia los pechos comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el pezón izquierdo, con ambas manos lo sobaba, como si lo estuviera estimulando para que eyectara toda su leche de una sola vez; dio en muy leve roce de sus dientes con el pezón y empezó a succionar toda la leche que este pudiera ofrecerle.

La mujer cual hembra en brama, gimió potentemente al recibir otro orgasmo por el mamar de su pequeño.

\- ¡AAAAAHH!

Seguro de que había bebido suficiente leche de ese seno, pasó su cabeza al pecho derecho, el cual parecía celoso de su compañero, estaba chorreando leche, escurriendo desde su pezón hasta el ombligo.

Como había pensado, el no dejaría desperdiciar una sola gota de la exquisita leche proveniente de esos bonitos y regordetes pechos; colocando su lengua al final de la línea que había recorrido la leche, comenzó a subir, aspirando cada rastro de leche materna que pudiera quedar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta que alcanzó la fuente. Un pezón muy erecto y casi tembloroso, dispuesto a conceder su dulce néctar a cualquier ligero estímulo que se lo pidiera; no esperó más y con toda su boca cubrió todo el pezón derecho, aspirando como si nunca volviera a beber de la exquisita sustancia, rodeo con sus manos el pecho, sobándolo delicadamente mientras, a la vez, apretaba ligeramente para ordeñar toda la leche existente en esa gran ubre jugosa; él bebía encantado toda la leche proveniente de la mujer, a lo cual ella solo podía gemir y gemir, dar grititos ahogados y pujidos de éxtasis con la sensación de ser ordeñada por su pequeño.

\- ahhhhh ahhhhh ohohoh ahhhh ohhh ahhhh – jadeaba placenteramente sin inhibiciones por nada, solo se dejaba llevar por la exquisita sensación que le otorgaban las succiones y lamidas de su pequeño.

Sin cansancio, dio un último y fuerte sorbo a la mamila de carne redonda que tenía en la boca, hasta que el propio vacío provocado por la succión del chico hizo saltar fuera de su boca el seno de la mujer, rebotando contra ella.

\- ¡AAAAHHHH! – volvió a gemir poderosamente al recibir un tercer orgasmo tan rápidamente.

El chico volteó su mirada hacia abajo, miró encantado que la vagina estaba chorreante y con bastante líquido amoroso esperando a ser bebido.

\- Mami, ¿estás feliz ahora? – preguntó viendo hacia arriba, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer, cosa que no pasó, ya que ella estaba muy perdida disfrutando de toda la situación.

\- Eres un niño muy bueno, muy bueno, Mami está muy feliz – fue lo que pudo entender el niño, ya que la mujer dijo palabras casi inentendibles, entre gemidos y jadeos.

Continuando su cometido, dirigió su mirada al muy mojado coño de la mujer, metiendo veloz tres dedos enteros en ella, provocó que se corriera por cuarta vez.

\- ¡AAAAAAHH! – gimió fuerte por la sensación de haber sido encajados velozmente tres dedos en su vagina palpitante.

\- Estás escurriendo mucho líquido de amor, mami – dijo – y ahora estás soltando aún más – comentó alegre, abriendo su boca para que todo el líquido entrara fácilmente en ella.

Una vez bebió toda la venida vaginal que fue disparada, bebió todo el líquido, no sin antes saborearlo.

\- Tu leche de amor sabe muy rico mami – comentó al pasar todo el trago por su garganta.

Su lengua cayó directamente sobre una vagina que escurría abundantemente su tan preciado néctar. Lamiendo y sorbiendo todo el jugo terminó por limpiar el exterior del coño.

\- wow, mami, tu agujero para bebes está palpitando, está hinchado y jugoso – dijo asombrado al mirar detenidamente la entrada de la mujer – se ve muy bonito, y suave.

Metió su lengua en el orificio vaginal de la mujer, revolviendo su lengua con todo el interior de la mujer, no paraba de saborear el exquisito, algo dulce y amargo néctar que provenía desde lo más profundo de su coño.

\- ohh ohhh ohhhohh ohhh ah ah ah ah – jadeaba y gemía deliciosamente, estimulando los oídos de cualquiera que la hubiera escuchado.

La vulva de la mujer estaba palpitando muy rápido, era casi como si estuviera bailando feliz y encantada por el cariñoso trato de una gentil lengua que se restregaba contra ella; era claro decirlo, su coño estaba contento, su mente estaba despejada, su cuerpo entero estaba complacido.

\- ¡AHYYYYYYYYY! – gimió muy fuerte, obteniendo un muy delicioso y fuerte orgasmo, cayendo rendida dentro de la bañera, ya sin fuerzas para poder levantarse y con todo su cuerpo tembloroso del placer que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Estás bien mami? – preguntó moviéndola por los hombros, pero su preocupación se fue al ver la enorme sonrisa marcada en el rostro de la mujer – _ahhh que delicia, como adoro hacer esto_ – pensó satisfecho de lo que hizo hace unos momentos con la mujer – _no cabe duda que el cuerpo de Sayuri y el mío son muy compatibles, tal vez se debe a que pertenecí a su cuerpo durante 9 meses y compartimos un vínculo bastante fuerte en ese sentido_ – pensó tratando de encontrar una explicación a su pensamiento – _bueno, eso no importa, mientras ambos podamos disfrutar no importa cuál sea la razón jeje._

 **Fin lemoncito**

\- _"Vaya, compañero… ¿con que mami, eh?_ – exclamó llamando la atención de su portador".

\- _¿Qué, estabas observando?_ – preguntó con mucha pena.

\- _"Por supuesto, después de todo formo parte de ti y estoy dentro de tu cuerpo_ – explicó con algo de gracia – _y pensar que mi nuevo portador sería más pervertido que el anterior hasta el punto de hacer esto con su propia madre… me pregunto si tome la decisión correcta…_ "

\- _¡Ya cállate, jamás he considerado a Sayuri como mi madre!_ – Refutó sagazmente – _De hecho, desde el principio la vi como una de mis futuras mujeres, ella será parte de mi harem en el futuro… y como tal, también dará a luz a mis hijos_ – contestó sin vergüenza y sin ninguna gota de culpa.

\- _"JAJAJA que mala suerte he tenido, de verdad, mi nuevo portador es un completo depravado_ – se rio por la ironía en la cual se metió – _De hecho, no sé si tienes visión a futuro y un plan para disfrutar de tu vida, o solo estás enfermo… jajaja hablando tan tranquilo sobre como embarazará a su propia madre"_.

\- _Sí, ¿algún problema con ello?_ – Preguntó indignado por las palabras de su compañero – _ya te he dicho que no la veo en lo más mínimo como mi madre, es mi diversión y alimento, yo la veo como mi mujer, como mi juguete sexual y como una de mis mujeres cuando tenga mi harem._

\- _"Está bien, está bien_ – aceptó indiferente – _bueno, tan siquiera, ¿podrías decirme por qué nunca la viste como tu madre?_ – preguntó curioso".

\- _Hmm pensé que ignorarías mi deseo de que no veas mis recuerdos…_ \- le dijo algo asombrado y agradecido – _¡gracias por eso!_ – Agradeció ante el respeto del dragón – _bueno, está bien, para decirlo simplemente, yo reencarné en este mundo con los recuerdos de mi vida pasada_ – explicó tranquilamente.

\- _"Ya veo, supongo que eso explica un poco tus razones_ – comentó tratando de entender el razonamiento de su portador – _espero algún día me permitas ver tus recuerdos, o me cuentes tu historia"._

\- _Tal vez algún día Draig, tal vez algún día_ – respondió indiferente.

Así, Cristopher y Sayuri se quedaron en el sitio, durmiendo muy cómodos dentro de la tina con agua caliente. Así, el día acabó de forma muy productiva para el chico.

A la mañana siguiente, como todos los días, Sayuri despertó y se preparó para abrir su negocio, hizo el desayuno para ella y su pequeño, y llamó a su pequeño.

\- Cariño, está listo el desayuno – llamó despertando a Cristopher.

\- Sí mami – respondió despertando y alistándose para ir a desayunar.

Bajando, desayunando, bebiendo algo de leche de Sayuri y poniendo sus platos en el fregadero, Cristopher corrió a su cuarto por su mochila y su celular.

Sayuri abrió su negocio y empezó a atenderlo, Cristopher bajó de su cuarto con su mochila y salió de la casa, diciéndole a su madre que volvería después, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su madre.

\- Diablos, esto no será tan fácil, básicamente estoy tirando a mi suerte por encontrar el próximo lugar – dijo mientras caminaba siguiendo nuevamente las instrucciones de su celular.

Continuó caminando y caminando, pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que estuvo llegando al objetivo que buscaba.

\- _Espero que sea aquí_ – pensó dirigiendo su paso hacia la entrada del lugar.

Caminó y se adentró en el sitio, observó varios monjes y sacerdotes haciendo cosas de budismo y cosa por el estilo. Continuó caminando por los alrededores tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba, pero sin éxito.

\- _Maldita sea, no era este_ – pensó saliendo del lugar decepcionado por el sitio – _bueno, siguiente lugar_ – pensó volviendo a busca en su celular y comenzar a caminar en la dirección que le indicaba su celular.

Caminando nuevamente por la ciudad, corrió y corrió para llegar lo más rápido que pudiera, caminaba cuando se cansaba aunque sea un poco y cuando se recuperaba volvía a correr. Una vez estando cerca de su objetivo, desaceleró su paso y se relajó hasta llegar a su objetivo.

\- tampoco es este – musitó nuevamente con decepción.

Buscando nuevamente en su celular, buscó el próximo sitio más cercano a donde estaba. Volviendo a correr hacia su nuevo objetivo, se apresuró lo más que pudo, caminando y corriendo tan rápido como podía.

Llegó a su destino y verificó si era el lugar que esperaba. Dándose cuenta que ese lugar tampoco era el esperado, decidió regresar a su casa, con gran decepción en su mente.

\- _Supongo que no todo sale tan perfecto_ – pensó con decepción caminando a su casa cansado – _ahhh después de todo, tendré que esperar hasta que esté en la preparatoria_ – pensó al darse por vendido de su objetivo.

Llegando a su casa, avisó de su regreso, subió a su cuarto y se recostó del cansancio.

\- _Ya que, no salió como quería… tendré que esforzarme para hacerme muy fuerte en todo el tiempo que tengo_ – pensó con decisión en sus palabras – _después todo será más fácil… pero tengo que volverme fuerte_ – pensaba sobre como volverse muy poderoso – ¡a partir de mañana voy a entrenar!

Con su declaración estuvo dispuesto a dormir, pero fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamó desde la parte inferior de la casa.

\- ¡Cariño, baja, la cena ya está servida! – llamó desde abajo, mientras vestía un delantal rosado y sosteniendo un cucharón en su mano.

\- _Bueno, no puedo crecer grande y fuerte si no me alimento bien jeje_ – pensó imaginando toda la leche que bebería de Sayuri esa misma noche - ¡Ya voy Mami! – respondió, bajando a toda prisa por su cena y su alimento, comida preparada por Sayuri… y la propia Sayuri.

Sentado en la mesa, se apresuró a cenar todo lo que estaba en su plato. Apresuradamente y sin dejar espacio a que Sayuri le sirviera otra ración de comida, se subió a las piernas de la mujer y comenzó a restregar su rostro en los pechos de la mujer.

\- Vaya, cariño, hoy tienes bastante apetito ¿eh? – comentó al notar como su pequeño restregaba su rostro contra sus pechos cubiertos en ropa y los sobaba a la vez.

\- ¡Quiero crecer grande y fuerte, para eso necesito comer mucho! – manifestó tratando de retirar el delantal de la mujer, buscando la forma de desvestirla y succionar la nutritiva secreción mamaria.

\- ¡Sí que eres un niño muy consentido! – Expresó con una gran sonrisa apoyando a su hijo en descubrir sus senos y dejar que los mame tanto como guste - ¡puedes beber tanta leche de mami como gustes! ¡Mami estará encantada de darte toda su leche! – dijo presionando el rostro del pequeño contra uno de sus senos.

\- ¡Sí mami, voy a beber mucha de tu leche! – manifestó comenzando a lambisquear el contorno de los pezones para estimularlos; sobando, masajeando y apretando los senos de Sayuri, provocaba gemidos de la mujer, sus senos estaban muy hinchados, denotaban estar rellenos al punto de casi desbordar su leche.

\- ¡Oh cariño, cada vez que bebes la leche de mami lo haces tan bien, haces muy feliz a mami! – expresó, disfrutando de la sensación de ser ordeñada por una boca, lengua y manos.

\- gulp, gulp, chuu chuu, gulp – emitía mientras le exprimía la leche a Sayuri y este la pasaba por su garganta – Mami, a partir de mañana me inscribiré en clases de artes marciales.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué cariño? – Preguntó distrayéndose de su goce – podrían lastimarte y no quiero eso.

\- ¡Porque seré muy fuerte para protegerte y proteger a quienes quiera! – contestó volviendo a succionar de los pechos.

\- Pero, cariño, eso es muy rudo, podrían lastimarte – dijo tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, cosa que no podía ya que emitía gemidos entre sus palabras.

\- ¡no importa, seré fuerte y te protegeré! – dijo bajando una de sus manos comenzando a restregarla contra el pelvis de la mujer.

La acción no pasó desapercibida por la mujer, la cual emitió un gemido algo más fuerte que los anteriores, haciendo uso de su brazo derecho, abrazó a su pequeño y lo sostuvo fuertemente, levantándose de la silla para con su mano izquierda apoyar nuevamente la intención del chico, retiró sus pantalones y sus bragas ya mojadas, dándole un tacto directo de su entrepierna a su pequeño.

Las acciones continuaron, el chico bebía desenfrenado hasta la última gota de leche que pudiera aspirar de los pechos de Sayuri, estimulando la Vagina y clítoris de Sayuri con sus manos y con un apoyo de la propia Sayuri, quien de igual manera estaba tocando sus propios pechos y restregaba sus dedos por su vagina, provocándose más placer aún.

\- ¡Mami, tengo una idea! – exclamó retirando su boca del pezón y su mano del coño chorreante de la mujer – esto – señaló un vaso, mientras lo colocaba cerca de la entrada del coño de la mujer.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó con incertidumbre y algo apenada.

\- ¡Así no se desperdiciará nada de tu leche amorosa de abajo! – dijo mirando directamente como el coño de la mujer escurría sus jugos.

\- Es vergonzoso cariño – expresó tratando de salir de esa situación.

\- ¡Claro que no mami, mami es hermosa y su leche también lo es! – dijo posicionando el vaso y lanzándose nuevamente a continuar su asalto.

Pasaron varios minutos, los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y continuaron con su cometido. Sayuri estaba desbordando sus jugos y estaba muy enrojecida por los orgasmos múltiples que estaba recibiendo. Cristopher no se detenía y seguía exprimiendo los senos lechosos de la mujer; bajaba su cabeza e introducía su lengua por el caldoso agujero de Sayuri, la cual obtenía otro orgasmo cada que sentía la lengua introducirse dentro y limpiar todos los jugos restregándose contra sus paredes hinchadas y palpitantes.

Así, después de un par de horas, Sayuri ya no podía continuar, cayendo nuevamente desmayada entre orgasmos con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro; Cristopher por otro lado, estaba muy lleno por la cena, toda la leche y jugo vaginal que pudo extraer de Sayuri, lo dejaron al punto de que no cabía una gota de más de cualquier secreción que pudiera brindarle el caliente cuerpo de Sayuri. Cayendo rendido de igual manera, se tumbó en la alfombra al lado de su madre y la abrazó, para que ninguno de los dos tuviera frío por la noche, durmiendo juntos y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **Time Skipe 12 años después, Ciudad Kouh**

\- Muévanse, no me dejan ver – musitó a un par de chicos que tenían sus cabezas pegadas a una pared.

\- Ohh muy bien, las tetas de Urayama son enormes.

\- Las piernas de Hatase son estupendas, esto es vivir la juventud.

\- Quítense dije – Musitó moviendo a los chicos y dirigiendo su vista a un agujero que estaba en la pared.

\- Oye, espera Cristopher, eso no es justo – se quejó tratando de quitar la mano del chico de su rostro.

\- Nosotros también queremos ver – exigió tratando de librar su cabeza de la otra mano del chico de cabello negro.

\- Ohh, no están nada mal, podría mirarlas todo el día – exclamó sin prestar atención a las quejas de los otros dos chicos.

\- Déjanos un poco – se quejaron a la vez.

\- Olvídenlo, eso se ganan por no dejarme un espacio cuando se los pedí – respondió sujetando más fuerte las cabezas de los chicos.

\- Maldito – gritaron ambos a la vez.

Pero tal ruido hizo que desde dentro se escucharan unas voces.

\- Ahí están otra vez.

\- ¡Ahora si no escaparán!

\- Bola de pervertidos, vamos a atraparlos.

Los tres chicos escucharon claramente los gritos de furia de las chicas dentro del cuarto.

\- Bueno, fin de la diversión – exclamó retirando su rostro de la abertura – por cierto…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron, con temor de lo que sucedería.

\- Somos como los tres mosqueteros ¿verdad? – Preguntó con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo va el dicho?

\- Va así, Uno para todos…

\- Idiota, volviste a caer – dijo el chico de cabeza rapada, al otro chico con lentes.

\- ¡Y todos para uno! – exclamó tirándolos en el suelo y corriendo apresuradamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamaron a la vez, pero fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que provenían de atrás.

\- ¡Otra vez ustedes, pervertidos! – dijo una chica que portaba una espada de madera.

\- ¡Esta vez no se escaparán! – secundó otra chica que igual portaba una espada.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritaron entre gritos y sonidos de golpes.

Después de una paliza contra los dos chicos, las chicas se retiraron y los chicos hicieron lo mismo hasta encontrarse con su amigo de cabello negro.

\- Rayos, la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela no tiene permitido golpear a alguien.

\- Que mala suerte tienen chicos – dijo sin culpa en su voz.

\- Y aun así tú nos abandonaste, Cristopher – reclamó con moretones igual que el otro chico.

\- Bueno, ya cálmense, mínimo pudieron ver algo – dijo tratando de calmar a los chicos.

Repentinamente, se sintió una penetrante y analítica mirada, una mirada que hizo al chico de cabello negro voltear y apreciar a la persona que la daba. Solo duró unos instantes, hasta que la chica que daba la mirada se ocultara dentro del edificio volteando la mirada hacia dentro.

\- Es el viejo edificio de la escuela… no sabía que se podía entrar ahí.

\- Me gusta, tiene un hermoso cabello rojo – dijo sonriente mientras observaba la ventana donde se encontraba la chica de cabello carmesí – _es más hermosa vista por mí mismo._

\- Rías Gremory, 99-58-90 empezando desde su busto… de tercer año, es la Presidente del club de estudios ocultos, se dice que proviene de Escandinavia

 **Edificio viejo Club de estudios ocultos**

\- Ese chico…

\- ¿Sí?

\- El de en medio…

\- De la clase 2-B… Creo que su apellido es "Kazami" – dijo una chica de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo muy larga y ojos color fiusha - ¿algo en particular acerca de él?

\- No, creo que me equivoque – respondió moviendo un peón en un tablero de ajedrez bastante lujoso – Jaque Mate.

\- Vaya – exclamó observando detenidamente el movimiento efectuado.

\- Era un problema simple – decía al levantarse y comenzando a desvestirse.

\- Aun así, me rendí muchas veces.

\- Bueno… espero mucho de la próxima vez – comentó mientras se desvestía completamente y entraba a una pequeña ducha.

 **Tarde, un puente que está cerca de la escuela.**

\- Vaya, después de tanto tiempo… - exclamó recargándose en un barandal del puente – _así que, al fin, después de todo este tiempo podré empezar a disfrutar la verdadera juventud…_

\- O…Oye – llamó una voz femenina a un lado del chico - ¿Eres Kazami Cristopher de la academia Kuoh? – Preguntó haciendo levantar la cabeza al chico – lo eres ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sí? _Bueno, aquí vamos…_

\- Umm…

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? _Fiuu tengo que admitir que también está buenísima._

\- Kazami-kun, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

\- En realidad no…

\- ¡Qué bien! – exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada – U…umm, ¿tú… saldrías conmigo?

\- ¿Qué… dijiste?

\- Siempre te veo pasar por este puente – dijo con la cabeza agachada y un tono de vergüenza – Y entonces yo… umm… me enamoré.

\- _En serio apesta para actuar, apuesto que Issei se lo creyó porque nunca habló con chicas, o solo se emocionó demasiado… bueno, tal vez yo habría hecho lo mismo en mi vida pasada… pero ahora se ve claramente sospechoso._

\- Así que… ¿te gustaría? – Dijo entrecortadamente - ¿Por favor saldrías conmigo?

\- _wow, no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien oír eso… aunque sea actuado._

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, sé que solo es puro lemón y no avancé prácticamente nada con la historia, pero espero lo hayan disfrutado, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **AH y si no les gustó pues váyanse bien lejos :v, que les voy a arrojar de frijolasos como a los Hondureños invasores. Ahora sí, adieu.**


	3. Chapter 3 jodiendo el inicio

**Aquí el nuevo hyper chingón y rompedor fanfuck de mí en DxD, espero les guste, ya que en el anterior lo corté empezando la trama prácticamente :v, no me odien, y los que lo siguen, pues disfrútenlo, si no lo siguen y solo pasaron de visita, pues tengan su saludo … Comenzamos.**

 **saluditos:**

 **bardockfloo: gracias por el apoyo, jajaja yo no soy tan fanático, ya que siempre termina en paja :v espero que sigs apoyandome.  
**

 **GreenSan18: pues así prosigue este argüende :v sigue leyéndome.**

 **Geasszero: pues no lo sé, no lo sé, ya veré.**

 **niconico: jajaja o interesante XD.**

 **Don obvion: pues ya no pasó eso :v.**

 **Niza Ezpinoza: wow, jamás pensé que alguien nuevo leería mi historia, pero espero que la continúes, o por lo menos las otras, saludos y no soy de Tijuana.**

 **Poe489: ¿cómo? según yo ya lo escribo algo decente.**

 **Versor unitario: alguien de cultura que sabe apreciar el arte, ojalá que pueda disfrutar de la vida, ya que no le está yendo muy bien en su nueva vida :v.**

 **DanteSparda1959: Gracias, gracias por los halagos, sólo lo quise hacer realista, o por lo meno algo más realista, puede que para algunos sea mórbido o depravado, pero pues desde el principio aclaré que no es para todos.**

 **facundoel007: gracias por el comentario, y gracias por el apoyo, espero que continúes leyendo el fic.**

 **Mensajes del autor y subtítulos: ej. "flashback"***

Narración y diálogos*

 _Pensamientos de los personajes_ *

 **Capítulo 3 jodiendo el inicio**

 **Casa de los Kazami**

 **Lemon ligero**

\- Despierta… plop, slurp… despierta o llegarás tarde… slurp, slurp, plop…

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó despertándose ante la sensación – Buenos días Sayuri – dijo al levantar sus cobijas.

\- ¡Que malo eres… slurp, slurp… y pensar… slurp, plop… que hace tan solo… slurp, slurp, plop… cuatro años ibas de aquí a allá llamándome mami! – decía entrecortada por sus propias acciones.

\- Son cuatro años Sayuri, cuatro años desde que te hice mi mujer – respondió tomando la cabeza de la mujer y acariciando su cabello.

\- Ummm… que malo… slurp, slurp, slurp… eras tan tierno cuando corrías a decirme mami y te llenabas de leche el estómago, hasta que ya no salía nada de mis pechos… slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp…

\- Bueno, eso todavía lo hago, pero ahora es diferente, ahora tú eres mi mujer… así que el significado es un poco diferente ahora…

\- ¿Ah sí? Slurp, slurp, slurp…

\- Antes era para llenar mi apetito y satisfacer tus necesidades… y ahora es para llenar mi apetito y satisfacer nuestras necesidades – dijo presionando un poco más fuerte la cabeza de la mujer.

\- Vaya, me pregunto desde cuando pasaste de verme como mami a verme como una hembra… slurp, slurp, slurp.

\- Bueno, siempre me encantó tu leche, a los cuatro años cuando comencé a darte placer también comencé a beber tus lubricaciones vaginales… supongo que todo cambió desde esa vez…

\- jeje echándome la culpa ¿eh? – se rio juguetonamente - ¡toma!

\- Hasta el fondo… voy… Sayuri y me voy…

\- ¡No! – Dijo retirando su cabeza de la entrepierna de Cristopher – no mereces hacerlo, si no me dices mami por lo menos una vez, no te dejaré hacerlo, hmp… - exclamó con un pequeño puchero.

\- Claro que lo harás, te encanta beber mi esperma tanto como a mí tu leche – refutó tomando delicadamente la cabeza de la mujer y volviendo a colocarla donde debe de ir, en su entrepierna.

\- Mmmp eres tan malo… - dijo retomando el trabajo.

\- Sayuri, bébelo todo…

\- mmmm… gulp, gulp, gulp.

\- Ahh eso estuvo muy bien, adoro cuando no desperdicias nada – dijo sacando su miembro de la garganta de la mujer.

\- ¿Vas a desayunar cariño? – preguntó al tragar toda la espesa sustancia que fue eyaculada en su garganta.

\- ¿mmm? Está bien – respondió acercándose a la mujer y tomando sus pechos entre sus manos – voy a desayunar toda esta leche que tan amorosamente juntaste para mí…

\- Que tonto eres cariño – dijo mientras se acostaba sin oponer resistencia a su querido macho.

\- jaja lo siento Sayuri.

Después del desayuno, Cristopher se preparó para su día de escuela, Sayuri después de recuperarse de sus orgasmos, también comenzó a vestirse para alistar las cosas de su negocio y poder abrirlo.

\- Ya me voy a la escuela Sayuri – avisó colocando su mochila en su espalda.

\- Ten un buen día cariño – dijo dándole un beso en los labios al joven.

\- Ahh sí, antes de que lo olvide… - dijo al despegar sus labios del beso – dentro de muy pronto no serás mi única mujer, tendré un harem…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida y espantada, viendo como el joven se retiraba del lugar.

 **Cerca de la entrada a la academia Kuoh**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hey chicos, ella es Amano Yuuma-chan – presentó ante sus amigos – ellos son mis compañeros, Matsuda y Motohama – se dirigió a la chica presentando al par.

\- Gusto en conocerlos – dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y bastante voluptuosa.

\- Y ella es mí… – dijo lentamente con voz baja a los chicos – espero que consigna novia pronto – dijo sonriente – Vamos Yuuma-chan.

\- Sí – respondió afirmativamente, dando una reverencia y retirándose.

\- Maldito traidor - exclamó el chico de lentes mientras se jalaba el cabello y lloraba.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH – exclamó débilmente con una cara estupefacta mientras lloraba.

 **Tarde, en el puente que está cerca de la academia**

\- ¿Una cita?

\- Sí, este domingo, ¿no quieres?

\- ¿Por qué no querría? ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

\- Que bueno, entonces, nos vemos.

\- Sí, nos vemos.

\- ¡Espero con ansias nuestra cita!

\- ¡Sí, yo también! _Yo también_ – Dijo sonriente mientras observaba a la chica retirándose corriendo - ¡Cita, cita, genial, una cita! – gritó fuerte para que TODO el mundo escuchara, retirándose corriendo del puente.

Justo cuando se retiró, una pequeña chica de cabello corto blanco, con el mismo uniforme de la academia Kuoh salió de la esquina del puente, lamiendo una paleta y mirando por donde se había retirado corriendo el chico de cabello negro.

 **Sala del club de estudios ocultos**

\- Sí…

\- Tu premonición era correcta, Presidenta.

\- ¿Dices que no me equivoqué? Tuve razón al pedirte que lo vigilaras.

\- Presidenta, ¿qué hacemos?

\- Por ahora estaremos en alerta – dijo sentada mientras jugaba ajedrez – Aunque lo demás depende de él.

 **Domingo por la mañana**

Eran casi las diez de la mañana, la hora acordada por Cristopher y Yuuma para iniciar su cita en el centro de la ciudad.

\- Ya casi es hora…

\- Por favor tome uno – es escuchó una voz femenina, llamando la atención del chico y entregándole algo en sus manos.

\- Supongo que no tenía opción – dijo viendo como se retiraba la chica y observando el papel – _esa es la forma "humana" del familiar de Rias,_ ¿te concederé un deseo? Bueno, eso no es ni un poco perturbador.

\- ¡Cristopher-kun!

\- Buenos días, Yuuma-chan – respondió guardando el papel en su bolsa del pantalón.

\- Lo lamento, ¿esperaste mucho?

\- Para nada, acabo de llegar.

Tras eso, ambos jóvenes salieron a caminar por la ciudad, caminaron entre tiendas de ropa, tiendas departamentales, viendo y probándose la ropa que les gustaba y/o daba risa. Después de caminar por un rato, decidieron ir a una cafetería por algo de comer.

\- _Que ricas tetas tiene Raynare…_ \- pensó mirando cauteloso el escote de la chica que comía helado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó después de pasar el bocado de helado, al notar como el chico la observaba directamente.

\- Nada, solo pensé en lo linda que es mi novia – respondió sin vacilar, tomando su helado tranquilamente y comiendo un poco de él.

\- ¡Que cosas dices, Cristopher-kun!

Después de varias horas, la tarde estaba menguando, se podían ver los rayos anaranjados de luz por las nubes iluminando el sitio.

\- Hoy me divertí mucho.

\- ¡Sí, fue un día, divertido! – respondió tomando la mano de la chica entre la suya – _solo falta el final._

\- Hey, Cristopher-kun… - dijo retirándose del agarre, dando saltos pequeños hasta llegar a una fuete y encarar al chico – Para celebrar nuestra primera cita, ¿me harías un favor? – decía acercándose poco a poco al chico.

 **Inicia Lemon**

\- ¿Qué, acaso quieres sexo?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Sí que eres atrevida Yuuma-chan – dijo tranquilo.

\- ¡NO! ¡No es eso! – refutó rápidamente, tratando de alejarse del chico.

\- Vamos Yuuma-chan, eres mi novia, no tiene nada de malo – dijo acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

\- No, detente, eso no es lo que…

\- ¡Esos arbustos están bien! – dijo tomando a la chica y llevándola a los arbustos que había señalado.

\- ¡No, espera, me haces daño, Cristopher-kun! _¿Qué sucede con este tipo? es muy fuerte_ – pensaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

\- Vamos Yuuma-chan, conmemoremos nuestra primera cita – anunció agarrando de uno de sus brazos a la chica.

\- No, detente.

\- Sabes, Yuuma-chan, tienes unos hermosos pechos – declaró comenzando a tocar uno de ellos.

\- No esper… - no pudo continuar porque fue callada mediante un beso bastante apasionado en sus labios.

\- Que suaves pechos tienes, Yuuma-chan – dijo soltando el beso y comenzando a masajear fuertemente los pechos de la chica.

\- ¿Qué? NO… espera… para.

\- Eres tan linda Yuuma-chan – expresó comenzando a quitar las ropas de la chica.

Tras esto, la chica no sabía qué hacer, estaba perpleja, era un shock, así no era como deberían ir las cosas, así no era como lo había planeado.

El joven no necesitó seguir sosteniendo con fuerza a la chica, soltando su brazo, dedicó ambas manos para deshacerse de la blusa y sostén de la chica; hizo lo que buscaba, acercó su rostro a los pechos de la chica y comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones directamente; la chica se derrumbó en shock, pensando cómo sucedió eso tan repentinamente.

Haciendo uso de una de sus manos, retiró lentamente las bragas de la chica hasta que las quitó completamente, la otra mano la usaba para acariciar uno de los pechos de la chica y su boca para lamer el otro seno y pezón de la chica.

\- Deten… - trataba de resistirse, pero estaba demasiado perpleja y comenzaba a sentir una sensación bastante fuerte que le impedía tratar de moverse.

\- Que buenos pechos tienes Yuuma-chan – dijo mientras seguía lamiendo sus pezones y comenzaba a dar ligeros toques al clítoris y vagina de la chica.

\- No… espera…

El chico hizo caso omiso, mientras continuaba lamiendo desde sus pechos hasta su cuello, desde los hombros hasta los lóbulos de la chica, daba mordiscos ligeros por donde pasaba, casi como si marcara su territorio. La chica no podía evitar gemir y temblar ligeramente con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo toda la caliente respiración del chico contra su cuerpo; el chico recorrió todo su cuerpo por completo con su lengua, lamió todo su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus piernas, mantenía una mano dando placer a su coño, y la otra mano sobando, masajeando, jugando, palpando y apretando sus nalgas bien formadas y generosas; cuando el chico pasó su lengua por el culito de la chica, lo observó fugazmente y le dio unos mordiscos a ambas acumulaciones de carne, casi como si estuviera probando su firmeza con sus dientes, después de comprobar lo buenas y firmes que eran las nalgas de la chica, continuó paseando su lengua por las piernas tonificadas de la jadeante mujer. El chico moviendo bruscamente el cuerpo de la chica, la giró, hasta que, su coñito, que estaba mojándose cada vez más, quedó justo frente a sus ojos.

\- Vaya, tiene un lindo color rosadito, Yuuma-chan – manifestó al observar detenidamente la conchita de la chica – ¿me pregunto a qué sabrá?

\- ¿Eh? Ahyyy – exclamó, ante la sensación caldosa, de una lengua restregándose por todo su coñito y clítoris.

\- No sabe nada mal, Yuuma-chan – explicó entre lamidas que le daba al coñito mojado de la chica.

Continuó por pocos minutos, lamiendo la vagina y clítoris de la chica, masajeando sus pechos y pezones, y de vez en cuando pasando sus manos delicadamente por todas las curvas de la chica. La chica estaba indefensa, nunca había sentido esas sensaciones, aunque antes haya experimentado las citas y besos, nada la había preparado para tales sensaciones orgásmicas que le estaba provocando el chico de cabello negro.

\- Parece que ya estás bastante lubricada, Yuuma-chan – afirmó dejando de saborear el coño de la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Preguntó confusa, hasta que vio que el chico se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y retiró sus calzoncillos de tipo bóxer - ¿Qué? No, espera… por fa… ¡AAAHYYYYYYYYY!

\- Estás muy apretada, Yuuma-chan – exclamó al ensartar de una sola estocada su miembro hasta el fondo de la chica – wow, parece que estoy tocando tu útero Yuuma-chan – comentó apreciando la sensación en su miembro.

\- hyyyyyy – chillaba y pujaba la chica, ante el gran miembro insertado tan violentamente en su coñito inexperimentado.

\- Tranquila, Yuuma-chan, haré que te sientas muy bien – aseguró, comenzando a realizar un movimiento de adelante y atrás.

\- Nooo, por fa… deten… hyyyyy… deten…

Continuó varios minutos, hasta que el coño de la chica se lubricó lo suficiente para retirar la sangre que salió al reventar su himen con la cruel y salvaje embestida de la verga intrusa.

\- Tocar tus pechos mientras embisto tu coño… es estupendo, Yuuma-chan – afirmó teniendo a la chica en una posición a cuatro y masajeaba sus pechos desde atrás.

\- Noooo, detenteee – decía levemente tratando de luchar contra las sensaciones lascivas y buscando sacar el pene que tenía ensartado en su coño, el cual no paraba de dar múltiples puñaladas directamente hasta chocar con su matriz, rozando por su "Punto G".

\- Tu vagina se siente muy bien, Yuuma-chan – dijo entre embestidas – mi glande está chocando contra tú matriz cada que meto mi pene… es como si se estuvieran besando…

\- Ohhh Ohhhh Uwohhhh ohhhh Ahhhhhhh – gemía y pujaba audiblemente.

\- Vaya, no debes hacer eso, Yuuma-chan, ¿qué harás si nos descubren teniendo sexo en una vía pública? – preguntó acusadoramente, volteando a la chica para verla de frente y tapando la boca de la chica con un beso.

\- Mfff Mfff Mffff – emitía por el beso, provocando unos gemidos ahogados de la chica.

\- Ahí va mi primer carga Yuuma-chan la dispararé toda directamente a la entrada de tu útero… - afirmó acelerando más el ritmo con el que embestía, y cada vez clavando su pene hasta que sentía que llegaba al útero de la chica.

\- No… espera… deten… dentro… no…

\- Me voy a venir dentro de Yuuma-chan mientras chupo sus tetas – afirmó doblando un poco su cuerpo y colocando su boca justamente en uno de los pezones de la chica.

\- Noooo, por favor… no lo hagas.

\- Ahí voy Yuuma-chan, recíbelo todo – afirmó sujetando fuertemente por la cintura a la chica, profundizando más su penetración, eyaculando vigorosamente en el fondo de la chica.

\- AAAAHYYYYYYYYY – articuló un gemido bastante fuerte, al sentir que todo el semen disparado entraba en su útero, sin que el chico retrocediera un poco para no dejar salir ni una gota de su semen – está… caliente…

\- Aún no hemos terminado…

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó juntando todas las fuerzas que pudo de un lugar que no sabía que tenía, transformándose en un ángel de alas negras – te has estado divirtiendo mucho con mi cuerpo… es hora de que pagues…

\- Genial, una angelita… - expresó volviendo a sujetar a la chica fuertemente, sin darle la oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento.

Rápidamente, el chico volvió a someter a la chica, sacó su pene del desbordante coño de la chica, la colocó de piernas abiertas y comenzó a introducir sus dedos por el coño de la chica, una mano la tenía sosteniendo las dos de la chica y su boca la tenía chupando completamente a gusto los pechos de la chica, los cuales rebotaban ante cada lengüetazo que les proporcionaba la lengua del chico.

\- _No puede ser, este humano… Está… sometiéndome… tan fácilmente… no puedo… luchar…_

\- Yuuma-chan, debiste decirme desde el principio que eras una angelita muy golosa – manifestó mientras saboreaba los pechos de la chica, le ensartaba sus dedos en el coño y los restregaba por todas sus paredes – tu coño está muy caliente y parece feliz de cómo lo estoy tratando – comentó presionando su dedo medio contra la vulva de la chica.

\- Eso… no es… ahhh ahhh ohhh uffff ohhhh ahhhh.

\- Oye Yuuma-chan, Chupa mi pene por favor – pidió soltando a la chica y ensartando su miembro en la boca de la chica.

\- Mmffuuu mmmm mguu – emitía desde su garganta con algunas lágrimas, ante la repentina penetración bucal que tuvo.

La chica podía sentir detalladamente al intruso dentro de su boca, la cabeza, sus venas, todo lo que la formaba podía sentirlo definidamente, incluso podía degustar inintencionadamente la esencia del intruso, claro que, no podía distinguir si todo el sabor era solo del intruso, o sí era la combinación con su propia esencia.

\- mmmffff mmmmm mguuuu mfff gguuuoooo mmgg – articulaba, tratando de formular alguna palabra, cosa imposible debido a que su boca era obstruida por un gordo pene calenturiento que palpitaba contra su lengua.

\- No puedo entenderte, Yuuma-chan – declaró mientras movía su cintura adelante y atrás – ahh Yuuma-chan, ahí va mi segunda carga, bébela por favor – declaró comenzando a acelerar el ritmo con el que apuñalaba la garganta de la chica.

\- mmmm mmmm – gemía tratando de mover su cabeza en negación, no sirvió de nada, ya que el chico volvió a hacer de las suyas, soltando otra carga de su espesa sustancia justo en la garganta de la chica – gulp, gulp, gulp – se escuchaba la garganta de la chica bebiendo el esperma el chico, de caso contrario la chica se asfixiaría – ahhh ahhhhh haaaaaa haaaa coff coff haaa haaa – jadeaba y tosía bastante fuerte, tratando de recuperar el aliento al momento en que el pene salió de su garganta y boca, emitiendo un sonido bastante caldoso al salir.

\- ¡Todavía no acabo! – anunció, volviendo a acomodar a la chica en cuatro y apuntando su pene contra otro agujero que no había probado de la chica.

\- ¿Qué? Espera… no irás… AAAAAAAHHHH – gritó con dolor por la repentina, rápida y profunda intrusión del gordo pene, justo en su ano.

\- Está más apretado que tu vagina, Yuuma-chan – expresó moviéndose salvajemente contra el trasero de la chica.

\- Detente… idiota… Ahhh duele… – decía entre quejidos, pero no fueron escuchados por el chico, el cual seguía clavando ferozmente su verga contra el culo de la chica de cabellera negra.

\- Pero se siente bien, Yuuma-chan – expresó mientras movía rápidamente su cintura, haciendo revotar las curveadas nalgas de la chica.

Pasaron varios minutos, la chica a cada momento comenzó a perder el dolor en su trasero, y en cambió comenzó a sentir el mismo placer que sintió cuando le fue arrebatada su virginidad.

\- Uwwohhh ohhh ohhh uhh ohhh ufff – gemía en placer por el anal que estaba teniendo.

Pasaron varios minutos más, el chico lamía el cuello y cuerpo de la chica mientras follaba su ano como una bestia, hasta que, de un momento a otro, el chico volvió a soltar su semen, esta vez inundando el orto de la chica.

\- ahhh ya no… por favor… - rogaba la chica desbordando de placer, luchando por mantener la cabeza.

Lo único que recibió fue una puñalada trapera del gordo y duro pene del chico, nuevamente copulando con su vagina.

\- ¡Me voy a asegurar de que sea nuestra inolvidable conmemoración de primera cita, Yuuma-chan! – declaró penetrando salvaje, dura y velozmente la vagina de la chica.

\- uuohhhh ohhh ahh ah ah ah aaaahhh ohh ahhh ah ah aaahh – jadeaba y gemía por el orgasmo múltiple que estaba teniendo mientras el chico la penetraba ferozmente.

La vagina de la chica estaba salpicando constantemente, no paraba de correrse, y al ser penetrada tan brutalmente mientras tenía un orgasmo, solo le provocó múltiples orgasmos constantes e indetenibles, uno tras otro. Su coño no paraba de salpicar y chorrear, segregaba líquido hasta el punto de provocar un pequeño charquito en el piso, empapando la ropa tirada de la chica.

Pasó bastante más tiempo con la penetración brutal que recibía la chica, ella no podía pensar, ni mantenerse de pie, ni siquiera podía moverse; solo estaba siendo cargada, con todo su cuerpo adormecido, mientras su coño seguía siendo penetrado brutalmente. Su vagina estaba completamente inflamada y mojada, casi podría decirse que era anormal, pero después de ver la devastadora penetración que no paraba contra su vagina, todo tenía sentido, su coño estaba suplicante y confuso, confundido entre la disyuntiva de parar o seguir muriendo de placer; todo el demás cuerpo dejó de responder, hasta el propio cerebro entró en un estado parecido a la ebriedad, ante toda la dopamina y endorfina que estaba siendo liberada por el goce de todo el cuerpo.

\- Aquí viene, Yuuma-chan – declaró esprintando su ritmo de penetración – lo pondré todo dentro de ti, Yuuma-chan – anunció cogiendo los senos de la chica, presionándolos suave pero dominantemente.

Aunque la chica hubiera podido escuchar la afirmación, no habría podido hacer nada, su propio cuerpo no respondía; solo pudo dejar que el chico hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, y depositara todo el semen que quisiera dentro de ella.

Un pequeño gruñido fue emitido por el chico mientras eyaculaba todo el semen que tenía en la vagina, en la matriz y el útero de la chica.

\- Ahh estuvo delicioso, – declaró soltando el cuerpo tembloroso, pero inerte en pensamientos de la chica; derrumbándose al lado de la chica sin sacar un solo milímetro su pene de la chica.

Las piernas y todo el cuerpo de la chica estaban temblando, no podía detenerse, y ciertamente, ni siquiera podía pensar en hacerlo, ya que su mente no podía pensar en absolutamente nada.

\- _Casi lo olvido_ – pensó, rápidamente sacando su pene de la vagina de la chica y yendo a remojarse en la fuente tan rápido como pudo – _tengo que enjuagarme, Rias no tiene que saber lo que pasó aquí_ – pensó remojándose rápidamente, antes de que la ángel caída retomara la conciencia.

Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que la ángel empezó a retomar su conciencia, el cual, Cristopher aprovechó para tomar fotos mentales y grabar en su memoria la forma en que la vagina de la Ángel Caído escurría su semen fuera de ella.

 **Fin del lemón**

La Ángel empezó a retomar la conciencia, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba haciendo antes de caer inconsciente; repentinamente una ola de recuerdos invadió su mente, recordando cómo fue violada tan deliciosa y mortalmente.

\- Maldito – exclamó mirando al chico "dormido" al lado de ella – ciertamente, disfrutaste bastante antes de tu muerte – dijo con un cierto resentimiento, pero no odio – ahora muere – declaró creando una lanza de luz roja y atravesando el estómago del chico de cabello negro, aunque con un sentimiento incomprensible de remordimiento o tristeza.

\- _Maldita sea, duele hasta la puta madre_ – pensó al ser atravesado por la lanza, mientras fingía estar dormido – _carajo… es como si me patearan los testículos…_

\- Alégrate, gozaste del maravilloso cuerpo de la gran Raynare, en tus últimos momentos de vida – dijo mientras extendía sus alas y se marchaba del lugar.

\- _Ahora tengo que moverme rápido sin dejar rastro de sangre… y llamar a Rias_ – pensó muy adolorido – _puta mierda, es peor de lo que pensé, duele como los mil demonios..._ \- pensó dando un salto velozmente y tumbándose en el piso junto a la fuente en la cual se dio un pequeño baño – _Vamos, quiero verte, quiero que vengas, Rias_ – comenzó a pensar e imaginar a la chica y cada facción que recordaba de ella.

La sangre que brotaba del estómago de Cristopher comenzó a formar un círculo debajo de él.

\- _"Oye, compañero, ¿por qué dejaste que ese Ángel Caído te matara? ¡Tú podrías haberla eliminado fácilmente!"_

\- _Ven, Rias…_ \- pensó con sus últimas fuerzas.

\- _"Oye, ¿mes estás ignorando, compañero?"_

\- _Tu puta madre, ¡Cállate Draig! ¿Qué no vez que es el momento de mí gloriosa reencarnación?_

\- _"jajaja vaya, lo siento, lo siento, solo quería saber por qué hiciste eso, incluso llegué a pensar que tu perversión te había vuelto tan loco como para dejarte asesinar por una Ángel Caído con la que acababas de tener sexo…"_

\- _Pues, sí, eso hice, pero lo hice con un propósito mayor_ _–_ explicó al dragón.

\- _"¿Y cuál es ese propósito?"_

\- _¡Ya te lo he dicho, voy a reencarnar como demonio!_ – explicó a su compañero – _¡ahora cállate de una buena vez!_ – Ordenó volviendo a sus pensamientos - _¿en qué estaba? Ah sí, quiero verte Rias, ven conmigo Rias_ – de un momento a otro, el papel que había guardado en su bolsillo salió de él y formó un círculo carmesí en el aire, del cual comenzó a surgir una figura.

\- Entonces eres tú… quién me llamó.

\- _wuju de puta madre, funcionó._

\- Si de cualquier manera morirás, te aceptaré – exclamó sacando sus alas negras delgadas como ramas y con un cierto parecido a los murciélagos.

\- _Me gustaría que las alas de los demonios fueran diferentes, aunque no están mal._

\- Tu vida… ahora la vivirás para mí – declaró con una sonrisa, mirando el cuerpo sangrante del pelinegro.

 **Lugar desconocido**

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Fácil, solo era un humano, no pudo hacer nada contra la gran Raynare.

\- ¿Por qué caminas tan raro?

\- Te ves agitada.

\- ¡Ya cállense, no se metan en lo que no les interesa! – respondió, caminando con unas piernas temblorosas.

\- ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

\- Hueles raro, no reconozco ese perfume…

\- ¡Váyanse a otro lado! – Refutó – voy a tomar un baño…

Tras esto la Ángel Caído fue a una ducha que tenía en su guarida.

\- _¡Rayos, ese bastardo eyaculó demasiado de su esperma dentro!_ – pensaba mientras metía sus dedos por su vagina, tratando de sacar todo el semen de ella – _bastardo… si quedo embarazada por esto, juro que iré por ti hasta el mismísimo infierno y haré que te arrepientas…_ \- pensó enojada, pero con una imperceptible esperanza de volver a cruzar su camino con el chico – _bueno, debo darte el crédito de que lo haces muy bien, a pesar de ser un humano_ – pensó mientras recordaba su estupenda e inolvidable violación – _tal vez si no hubieras sido un humano…_

\- Raynare, ¿ya vas a salir?

\- Todavía no – respondió calmadamente – _maldición, es mucho, no termina de salir…_ \- pensó tratando de sacar el semen que seguía fluyendo sin parar por su vagina – _ahhh, a este paso quedaré embarazada por todo este esperma, antes de que lo saque por completo..._ \- pensó batallando por expulsar el pegajoso semen que se asentó felizmente en su útero.

Cuando la Ángel Caído terminó su ducha, los otros tres Ángeles Caídos notaron a su compañera con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro y un humor que podría volverla a convertir en un Ángel de Dios.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero se hayan pajeado bien a gusto como con los otros capítulos, la verdad creo que me lucí ufff :v, ¿Qué pasará conmigo? ¿Qué pasará con Raynare? ¿Qué pasará con todos los pinches gansos que fueron estrangulados en este capítulo? En el siguiente capítulo terminarán por morir los gansos? Eso y más…o menos en el siguiente capítulo de mí jodiendo en DxD. Adieu.**


End file.
